¿Quién dice que todo es color rosa?
by Sasha Briefs
Summary: UA. A veces ahí que desahogarse, sentarse y pensar que fue lo que ha pasado en tu vida. Problemas en casa e infidelidades ufff eso suena dificil, pero no todo siempre termina mal, al contrario cuando menos te lo esperas puedes salir adelante. POV de Videl. One-shot.


DERECHOS DE AUTOR DE DRAGON BALL ES DE AKIRA TORIYAMA NO MIOS OK?

.

.

.

¿Quien dice que todo es color rosa?

Hay cosas que definitivamente son mas irónicas que cualquier otra cosa, y pensar que el era tímido, y ella "la más popular", esa pareja ni era. Ese hecho todavía sigue causándome risa, honestamente parece de película o mejor aún, sacada de una tonta novela, es cierto, estos comentarios no son más que productos de alguien celoso, pero lo peor aun es que ni lo estoy. Casualmente, lo esperaba. Todavía recuerdo como me entere del hecho que realmente me hizo cambiar de rumbo, de mi lindo camino lleno de flores estaba más lejos de la realidad que cualquier otra cosa donde tenía el novio perfecto, buenas calificaciones, ningún problema en casa, y la mejor amiga que pudiera tener, al camino rocoso lleno de obstáculos y tan lleno de verdades donde todo lo que creía no existía, un novio infiel, padres con planes de divorcio, no era extraño que mis notas al final quedaran por el piso, mi único rayito de alegría era saber que mi mejor amiga seguía conmigo, digo después de todo esto que no me quedara nadie no era una sorpresa, lo que sí lo era es que alguien se quedara conmigo, te amo tanto mejor amiga. Como iba diciendo, enterarme de todo, empezando con la infidelidad terminando con lo de mis padres, eso en serio me cayó de lleno, no me creía de nada.

Estaba en una de mis clases de historia, no me sentía nada bien, de seguro fue estar mojada con agua de lluvia y ese horrible tranque que nos obligo a prender el aire acondicionado antes de asarnos, y en serio que no me había caído, bien puedo jurar que sentía como me estaba enfermando, de verdad que fue horrible, mi profesora me vio cara de muerta y debió ser muy fea porque ella nunca me habría dado permiso para salir, cuando estaba en camino a la enfermería me entraron ganas de ir al baño, lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado era que detrás de una columna me encontrara a él, al que decía quererme, dándole un beso a la que el pensaba era una chica superficial y hueca, que lindo era como demostraba como le caían las personas ¡Bravo! Si así trataba a las personas que le "caían mal" como trataría a las que quería, de ser así no tengo dudas, nunca me quiso.

Lo demás es algo de obviar, digo que más puede pasar si ves a tu novio con otra, en resumidas cuentas no es un milagro decir que terminamos. Mi estado paso de estar mal en peor, ese día no fue mi día favorito, eso de llegar a tu casa y ver a tus padres en mitad de pelea no era la cosa más linda del mundo. Y la pelea termino en mi padre saliendo por la puerta y mi madre en cerrada en el cuarto que compartía con mi padre, recuerdo que lo único que escuchaba eran gritos de parte de ella y cosas rompiéndose. Aunque debo admitir que mis padres no estaban bien desde hace tiempo.

Si, lo sé ¿cómo es que ahora estoy bien? Fácil y sencillo. Bueno bueno no miento no todo fue lindo al principio. Debo contar que ya han pasado cinco meses, cinco meses de tanto desastre y tristeza como me alegra tanto ya estar lejos de tanto drama, se siente tan bien que ya todo se haya arreglado. Okay entiendo, mejor les cuento como fue todo esto ¿si?

Respecto a mama y papa: ellos ya no se querían, y yo lo sabía. Nadie tiene que estar con alguien que no ama, soy una fiel creyente en eso. Lo que me dolió fue ver a mis padres separarse, digo para nadie debe ser fácil o por lo menos para mí, pero era lo mejor, tengo madrastra nueva no es la mejor mama del mundo pero lo intenta, y eso es muy adorable la verdad es muy chistoso todo lo que hace para ganarse mi aceptación, subió puntos cuando me entere de su sentido del humor, hasta Bob esponja la hacía reír ya teníamos algo en común, ¡Ah! sabe cocinar y le gusta ir de compras conmigo, de seguro seremos buenas amigas, hasta entonces me divertiré con ella hasta que tenga confianza y sepa que a veces las cosas que hago es para molestarla y reírme un rato. Se nota que ama a papa y eso lo tengo mucho en cuenta. Y mama, ella está empezando muy de cero quiere convertir su pequeña cafetería en un restaurante y papa la ayuda a que eso se vuelva realidad, quiero recalcar que ellos están bien solo querían estar por separado sigue siendo algo extraño cuando los veo hablando animadamente como "amigos". Ya veremos cómo termina eso.

Bueno y lo otro, después de horas y horas de llorar me di cuenta que… no sabía porque lo hacía, me levante de mi cama y me di cuenta que lloraba por inercia, si no hubiera hecho su acto de infidelidad no me hubiera dado cuenta que ya no lo quería. Mi hermosa mejor amiga, y es por eso que la amo tanto, me apoyo en todo, en serio cuando digo en todo fue en todo, ella fue la que me hizo entender que ya no lo quería, y pues también a lo de superar la separación de mis padres. Aun seguía un poco decaída, y para animarme me dijo que era hora de una fiesta, acepte para despejarme y ¡Cielos! Fue lo mejor de lo mejor, conocí a este chico y bueno para que decir el resto… a sí que aquí estoy, cinco meses después, con "ahora sí" un novio perfecto, la mejor amiga de todas, y unos padres que llevan un restaurante adelante, dato curioso mi madrastra tiene dos semanas de embarazo, ¡tendré un hermano! O hermana, me encanta.

Puede que no haya pasado un buen momento, pero ¿Quién dice que todo es color rosa? Es más esto está muy alejado del rosa, pongámosle un morado o tal vez un azul marino, lo que sea que vaya a pasar, estaré lista, todo lo que paso fue por algo, recuerdo que me habían dicho "No hay mal que por bien no venga" ahora esa frase tiene tanto sentido para mí. Restare importancia a lo que fue ese mal momento de mi vida y lo dejare como un capitulo un feo capitulo, tengo mucho por delante porque de lo que a mi vida se refiere hay algo en lo que si estoy segura y eso es… que esto apenas está comenzando.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia, la verdad me salio muy a fondo a pesar que no sufro ninguno de esos problemas solo es pura imaginación. Cabe recalcar que soy nueva en esto, por favor no sean tan duros, y pues háganme saber si les gusto o no, que tal les parece.**

**Recuerdo que ya antes había subido una historia, pero inseguridades y demás cosas me hicieron quitarla, honestamente no estaba preparada, pero creo que ya lo estoy, ustedes háganme saber y bueno, gracias por leerme.**

**Sasha Briefs**


End file.
